Ellegaard (MCSMR)
Ellegaard is a character in the Minecraft Story Mode roleplay. She is played by LudwigVonKoopa22. She is 25 years old as of part 29. Personality Loud woman who yells at Magnus and gets mad at people for stealing her cookies. Hobbies include redstone engineering, yelling at Magnus, eating cookies and hanging with Soren. History In part 1, she is shown to be very sensitive and emotional. In part 2 she is shown to care for the members of her group and wants to help them despite her sickness. In part 5, she dies and Magnus and Oval are deeply saddened. In part 6, her part 1 personality is shown again. She argues with Ivor and tries to kill him over cake. In almost every part, she is shown to do literally anything, even fight and kill, to get exactly what she wants. In part 8 she wants to fight Eric so he will give her the energy potion. She also throws a temper tantrum when someone argues with her or disagrees with her. She is also very arrogant. In part 8, she thinks she's more powerful than Eric, even though she isn't. In part 10, she becomes queen of Redstonia, and is drunk with power. In part 15, she saves the world from a Wither Storm. Later on, Magnus proposes to her, and she says yes. In part 16, she somehow becomes pregnant. It is not explained how, as she and Magnus were onlu hanging out. Appearance Her armor has a brown tinge to it and bright red around the collar. She has brown hair that curls on the sides of her head. She has red lines around the edge of her sleeve and a golden shape around her torso. She also has light brown shoes and red leggings. Relationships Magnus Ellegaard enjoys being around Magnus due to him being overly generous towards her. She cares about him, but a bit too much. She tries to make excuses when he makes a big mistake but never owns up that they were stupid mistakes. Gabriel Ellegaard and Gabriel are currently engaged as of part 30. Trivia *She is called Ellie by all of her friends. *She appears to be good at baking cakes. **Soren and Magnus compliment her, saying her cakes are the best they've ever had. *She breaks up with Soren in part 7 and is currently together with Magnus. *In part 8 Magnus says that Ellegaard gets really hyper over sugar, but she eats high quantities of sugary foods in previous parts and does not get hyper. *She has a pet pig called Porkchop, and she cares for him almost more than she cares for Magnus. **She is shown to risk her life for Porkchop. In part 16, Ellie says to Ivor that he would have to kill her before killing Porkchop. Category:Minecraft Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Minecraft Story Mode Roleplay Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fictional Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Minecraft: Story Mode